Ethan Roy
Early Life Rear Admiral Ethan Roy was born in the Canadian capital in 1775, his father was Captain on a French merchant ship, his mom was a Spanish immigrant. They meet in London in 1770 and got married in 1772. They tried to get a child for 3 years until Ethan's mom got pregnant with Ethan. He was born on 1st September 1775. In an early age, Ethan Roy started to get an interest for Navy vassals in, particularly "modern" warships. Ethan Roy joined the Canadian navy at an age of 18 years old and was promoted to Acting sub-lieutenant only 6 months later. Ethan meets his wife in a village in the West Indies, after fighting the British Navy, where the Canadian navy got heavy casualties and got to find cover in a Spanish port. After some days had to leave the island, for a return to the war, Ethan promised his wife that we will come back and get her. After the war Ethan sailed back to the Spanish island to get his wife, they got married one year later in 1800. In 1805 Ethan and his wife got a son. Ethan took some time off to spend time with his son and his lovely wife. Ethan got back into service at the end of 1805. Ethan has not skipped a work day since he got back to service. In 1834 Ethan Roy got promoted to Admiral of the Fleet. Navy Career Ethan Roy started his career at the age of 18 years old on a Canadian frigate, 6 months after he started his career and fighting in 2 navy battles, he got promoted to Acting sub-lieutenant. In 1790 was Ethan Roy promoted to Lieutenant´and got the Commander of the Order of Military Merit medal. Ethan Roy made his biggest incompetent during a war with UnitedKingdom in 1804, during a naval battle with the Canadian east coast, he got wounded from a cannonball, the same cannonball killed the Captain of the frigate. The Captain appointed Ethan as commander of the vessel until this bloody battle was over. 6 hours later the frigate came back to the Canadian port, during the fight the frigate sunk 3 British navy vessels. The following week Ethan was promoted to Captain and was appointed to the same frigate he fought on in the war. He also got the Army Gold Cross and Army Gold Medal for his actions in the war. In 1805 Ethan took some time off to be with his wife and newborn son, he was called back in service in late 1805 during a new war was upcoming. Ethan worked hard in the navy but without luck, it was first in the last 1820s that he was promoted Commodore, during the lag of high military staff in the Navy. After an association of a former Rear Admiral, Ethan took his rank. After the new government made their new Naval reform Ethan Roy was promoted to Admiral of the Fleet and was awarded the Naval General Service Medal. Category:Roleplay Characters